Sailor Cosmos
'Sailor Cosmos '''is a Sailor Senshi who appears in the last two acts of the manga. She comes from a distant future, where all was destroyed, due to the battle with Chaos. After a long time fighting, she fled to the past in the form of Chibi Chibi to encourage Eternal Sailor Moon to defeat Chaos in the final battle of the series. Profile Sailor Cosmos only appears in the last arc of the manga. She comes from a far distant future where Chaos has been reborn as Sailor Chaos. It is later confirmed that she comes from a far distant future past that of Crystal Tokyo. There is not much stated about the battles only that Cosmos had fled because already too much had been lost and for her, to continue fighting was no longer worth it. She flees through time and disguises herself as Chibi Chibi in order to get close to her past self, Sailor Moon. Appearance Sailor Cosmos has white hair that is put up in heart-shaped odangos. Her dress resembles a sailor fuku and it has a white collar, short yellow sleeves with wings, and multicolored ribbons in the middle of the skirt underneath a broach that looks like the broach that she wears below her collar. Both of the broaches have a yellow star on them and wings attached to the right and left sides, with the broach above the multicolored ribbons having two white ribbons coming out of it. The colors represent the Senshi: blue for Mercury, navy for Uranus, teal for Neptune, green for Jupiter, yellow for Venus, red for Mars, pink for Chibi Moon, purple for Saturn, black for Pluto, and white for Cosmos/Moon. Her footwear consists of white high-heeled shoes with wings. Additionally, her accessories consists of the aforementioned broaches, white rings on each of her fingers (except for her thumbs), white earrings, a tiara with white beads and a yellow star in the middle, a white choker with a yellow star in the middle, white barrettes, and white and yellow circular odango covers. She also dons a long white cape. Powers Sailor Cosmos is said to have the Lambda power, a power she holds even when she was Eternal Sailor Moon. It is described as the ability to lose everything so that she can save everything. This can be interpreted in many ways. We see her use many powers but she does not utter any incantation or phrase to activate them, like we see other senshi do at times, so the true scope of her abilities are widely unknown. We see she has the ability to create an umbrella and fall through the air, which is how Chibiusa had once traveled to the past from the future. However, if she used the Gates of Time, it is odd that she could go unnoticed to either Sailor Pluto, the true Guardian of the Gates of Time or Diana, who watches the gates in Pluto's abscene. Extending on her time abilities, she effortlessly sends the Sailor Quartet back to the future with a swipe of her staff. During the battle with Galaxia and Usagi, even in her Chibi Chibi disguise she was able to throw up a strong barrier, much like Saturn's Silence Wall technique and is able to effortlessly support and protect Usagi during the attack. She even is able to assist Usagi who is unconscious into summoning her Eternal Tiare as if she knew how to do so with ease. Able to foresee the near future, or a very heightened sixth sense she was able to manipulate an event to her liking like the instant she helped Chibiusa, and her team reach their exact location right in time. Whatever the case may be, she was seemed aware of Chibiusa and the Quartet’s arrival and attack before any one else and this is confirmed when Chibiusa thanked her for calling out to them in time. Trivia *According to ancient Greek belief, Cosmos represented order, and was the antithesis of Chaos. *In an issue of ''Smile magazine, Naoko said that Chibi Chibi is the future Sailor Moon. Since Chibi Chibi is actually Sailor Cosmos, this could mean that Sailor Cosmos herself is actually the future Sailor Moon.Interview of Naoko Takeuchi at the San Diego Comic-con - Sailor-Games Despite this, many people have many theories as to who Sailor Cosmos is. *Sailor Ceres herself referred to Sailor Cosmos as the Ultimate Future Form of Sailor Moon in the last act. *Sailor Cosmos is the last Sailor Senshi to appear. *Sailor Cosmos gave Eternal Sailor Moon the title of “The New Sailor Cosmos” for saving the galaxy and for having ”ulimate strength and courage”, surpassing hers, as she referred to herself as a coward for running away from the place where she should have been. But she said that once she has the courage like Eternal Sailor Moon, she will replace her and become ”The True Sailor Cosmos”https://gallery.missdream.org/albums/scanlation_smoon/smoon_act60/025.jpg. * Sailor Cosmos does not appear at all in the first anime, though many fans have mistaken a screenshot silhouette of the Light of Hope for Sailor Cosmos. Gallery References es:Sailor Cosmos pl:Sailor Cosmos de:Sailor Cosmos Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Manga characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Manga